


Make up Kiss

by MikeBell



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeBell/pseuds/MikeBell
Summary: Shoma went on a small trip to Okayama to meet Keiji and spend his 18th birthday together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic ever.  
> Althogh my English is quite horrible as you can tell, I hope you enjoy it.

'' It's getting late...''  
Shoma mumbled to himself.

He had been waiting for hours now in Keiji's small but tidy room for Keiji to come back from his practice. He traveled all the way from Nagoya to spend his own birthday with the one he loved, only for a night since it was right in the middle of the figure skate season.                                                                                                                                                                                                                       

Shoma jumped up with a smile when he finally heard the door open and then the soft yet excited voice of his lover.

''Shoma! Are you here!?''  

''Keiji-kun! Are you home? I was just about to get worried...''                                                                                                                                                                          

Shoma’s happy and wobbly eyes suddenly froze when he saw Koshiro standing right behind Keiji at the front door.

 

''Why in the hell is Koshiro here with you...?''

''Koshiro is here to greet you and more than that...''

''Like I'm saying, why is he here!?  I thought...you and I were supposed to spend time all alone!''

Sidling up to Keiji, Shoma kept on protesting.

''I'm here for such a short time!  I didin't travel miles and miles just to party with you and your friend...''

''Shoma, calm down a bit''

''No, it's all your fault!''

Almost with tears in his eyes, Shoma hit Keiji's chest with his fists over and over again, taking out his frustration on the older one.

Keiji grabbed both of Shoma's small hands just to prevent from getting hit, still caring enough not to hurt the smaller and weaker one,while Shoma kept trying to hit Keiji.

''Shoma, look! Koshiro brought some nice birthday gift for you! So calm down for God's sake!''

While the two continued the bizarre hand wrestling, Koshiro decided to cut in at last and said in a very conciliatory tone, ''It's ok! I just wanted to say Hi to you so I'm gonna just drop off the present back here and leave, OK Shoma?''

Shoma looked down at the floor with guilty feeling, however, he couldn't be true to himself which made him say what he didn't really mean to say.

''I want  you Keiji, just you! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT KOSHIRO OR ANYONE ELSE!!!''

Keiji boiled over, slapped Shoma's cheek hard enough for the small boy to stumble and collapse onto the floor.

 

Shoma cupped his cheek with his hand and then burst into tears.  He was not able to move for a while being stunned and shocked by what Keiji did to him.  He could not believe what just happened because Keiji always had been the sweetest person he knew.

''Shoma...Koshiro looked so hard to find what you might like. ''　Keiji finally opened his mouth, also not being able to believe what he had done to his loved one.

''I actually understand how Shoma-kun feels, he rarely has a chance to see you, Keiji-kun, and it's such a special day for Shoma-kun today. I'm going now, take a good care of him, ok?'' Koshiro walked away.

 

Keiji felt very guilty and pain in his chest when he saw Shoma, still lying on the floor, frightened, and tears welling up in his eyes.

 

''Shoma, I'm sorry...I hit you before I knew it...  I would never ever hurt you again.  Would you forgive me...?''

Shoma felt a little relieved when he saw his boyfriend's sad but usual gentle look once again in his face.  

He nodded several times while rubbing his reddened cheek, and then tried his best to stop sobbing and to get on his feet slowly, which made him stumble again a bit.

Keiji swept Shoma up into his arms quickly and carefully carried him to the sofa to seat him, then sat down next to him.

Shoma sat on Keiji's lap right away without thinking, which gave Shoma a little embarrassed smile, and then both of the boys started chuckling, still feeling a little awkward.

 

Keiji looked at and touched Shoma's cheek very gently.  He felt a pang of regret once again which made him frown.

''Your cheek is very red...I'm so sorry, I don't know how to make up for you.''

'I'm ok now, and it was me not you, anyway. I 'll apologize to Koshiro tomorrow. ''

''yeah, we will... Shoma, May I kiss you so we can make up first?''

''OK...''

 

Shoma leaned against Keiji's chest and waited for kisses.

 

To be continued...


End file.
